thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Avrett
Aurora Avrett is a signature District 12 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Aurora Avrett Full Name: Her birth name is unknown to all, since she changes her name nearly every month. Her current alias is Aurora Sydney Avrett. Age: 18 (19 during interviews) District: Twelve (8, 11) Gender: Female Personality: "Aurora" is wanted in several districts for one main thing: rebelling. She despises the Capitol, hates the Hunger Games, and wants all supporters to be jailed with a burning passion. She believes the Capitol forces people to do the same thing their whole lives and wants people to be free from the Hunger Games. She is a very good speaker, being able to appeal to all kinds of people and influencing them. She used to be a peaceful protester, but sometimes uses force against Peacekeepers. She's very mature for her age. She is mentally strong and very stubborn. Her idols include Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, who she looks up to and would be honored to meet them (even if they're dead). She has fire in her eyes and her heart, and is a rebel until she dies. She lets nothing get in her way of her goals. She will not hesitate to escape the arena or kill the president if she has the chance. She's typically not a brutal person, but she will do what she must to protect her beliefs and make sure they live on. Appearance: "Aurora" has pale skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. She has thick, wavy, hair the color of the fire in her heart. Her eyebrows are an auburn color. Her lips are pink and full, and she has blue, Capitol eyes. She has scars and bruises all over herself from running and fighting. She stands at five feet and nine inches. She looks old for her age. Weapons: "Aurora" uses multiple weapons, both pre-modern and those using gunpowder. Her main weapon, though, is a bow and arrow. Her idol, the Girl on Fire, used it, and "Aurora" uses it, too, to show her rebellious side and love for the Everdeen girl. "Aurora" also uses a revolver, but those usually aren't in the Hunger Games. "Aurora" also knows how to use a dagger for close combat. Strengths: "Aurora" is amazing at influencing people to do things like allying with her or joining her side of an argument. She's also extremely accurate with a bow and a gun, always hitting her target when and where she wants to. "Aurora's" also one of the best runners in possibly all of Panem, since she regularly runs from Peacekeepers so she's not executed. Lastly, "Aurora" is incredibly intelligent, always thinking of plans and strategies as well as knowing her berries and such. Weaknesses: "Aurora" can't really swim very well, since she usually escapes on foot and through a forest. She's also hated by the Capitol, so they could have any number of plans set for her to die a painful death. Fears: "Aurora" is afraid of the Capitol succeeding with the Hunger Games going on forever. Alliance: "Aurora" will try to make an alliance with all of the tributes to show their unity and take down the arena and possibly even create a third rebellion. If not everybody accepts, she will lead the Anti-Careers or be alone. Token: "Aurora" beings a Mockingjay pin into the arena. Backstory: (not doing the quotation marks around her alias for the most part because it'd be really repetive) There was once a maiden by the name of Jocelyn Flare. She was a lover, not a fighter, and worked making foods for the districts. She was born and raised in the Capitol. There was a man, too, named Alexander Mayford. He worked shipping foods and other goods out to the districts and managed the imports and such. The two of them had never met. They both didn't like the Hunger Games, but they didn't hate them. It seemed like a reasonable punishment for the districts rebelling against the ever so powerful Capitol. The two intersected while Jocelyn was bringing items to the big shipping center, and therefore Alexander was there. While the two were waiting for the paperwork to be completed so they could leave and do what they needed to do, they chatted and learned they had a lot in common. They became best friends and later got married. Five years into their relationship, they had a daughter named Lindsee Mayford. She had her mother's fire red hair and her father's icy blue eyes. She was an adorable little girl, with her pale skin and her rosy red cheeks. She always had a strong will and perseverance throughout her whole life. She taught herself to read books when she was a child and learned so many things from them. She especially loved informative books that taught her how to easily do normally tricky things. When she was older, Lindsee learned about the Hunger Games and immediately detested them. Jocelyn and Alexander tried to stop her from speaking out at social events, but alas Lindsee was a very headstong girl who would stop at nothing to get the Hunger Games abolished, even though she was only nine. When she was twelve and went to her first Reaping, her fury grew even more. She despised the Hunger Games with all of her heart after one of her friends from school was reaped and died a brutal death. Of course, as a relative baby to the world and the Hunger Games, Lindsee couldn't do much. She had to sit and watch each year as Capitol tributes and people from every district died terrible deaths. And she could do absolutely nothing about it! When she finally turned sixteen and had a tad bit more freedom, she decided to do something about the terrible event that some people even called a "holiday". She told the mayor she was making a speech about how there needed to be more Career training academies, but of course that was an absolute lie. She got up to the stage and tapped the microphone four times with her pale finger. "My name is Lindsee Mayford. Of course, you all are gathered here, all of you influental people, to learn about training academies for the Hunger Games. I'm here to talk about the obstruction of them. These games are terrible and useless. They kill our children who could be intelligent and productive one day. The girl from three last year? She could've invented a new way to keep buildings safe. The boy from five? Could've discovered a new power source. The pair from six? Could have made a more efficient way to transport goods. You killed all of them. They all had families. You there, in the blue suit. If your son was reaped, how'd you feel? What if your sister was reaped when you were younger? You'd feel like there was nothing else to live for. That's why so many people kill themselves after the Hunger Games are done and their children have been brutally killed." Her audience sat there, their mouths agape with shock. Who exactly was this little girl that rebelled against one of the most powerful forces known to Panem, her personality as fired up as her hair and her words burning with fury? "Lindsee Mayford," she said, one last time before she walked home. Reporters and Capitol TV anchors shouted questions at her as she walked home, but she couldn't be bothered to answer any of their questions. She entered her small house and quickly packed a backpack with food, waters, and some of her favorite books about surviving, of course. She knew she'd have to flee. While a lot of people were not happy with her, she knew more were with her than against her. She cut through the district's forest and fled to three, where she told the same speech under the name Maysilee Alex. Again, almost the whole district supported her. As she was was in the forest running, she realized she was running out of food. Drawing her inspiration from Katniss Everdeen, she crafted herself a bow and arrows from the supplies she had and safehouses around the districts. Somebody also gave her a gun, so she knew how to use that quite well. She had items to fight with, too, in case she needed. She finished her tour when she was eighteen as "Aurora Avrett". She was caught by Peacekeepers as she was running, arrested, and forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games as her punishment, which was literally the worst thing Lindsee could imagine other than the Capitol keeping the Hunger Games forever. Her official name for the Hunger Games was Aurora, but she knew her real name. When asksed her name, she replied, "Aurora Avrett... and if we burn, you burn with us!" The numerous Peacekeepers restraining her dragged her in the Justice Building, where many people came to see her and a little girl, only thirteen years of age, gave her a Mockingjay Pin. Category:Cupcake's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 12